


Ripped Apart

by GayIsMySpecialty



Series: Jaeyong [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hospitalization, M/M, One-Shot, Psychosis, don't take it offensively, pls take this lightly ok i was just inspired to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: Taeyong is unstable, and keeps getting worse.





	Ripped Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically just shit-posting at this point sksksks

"Good morning, Taeyong," Jaehyun greeted.

The pink-haired boy on the plain white bed, dressed in a stiff blue hospital gown, replied in a gruff voice, "It's not Taeyong right now."

"Ah! Jinsoo! Hello!" Jaehyun grinned, bowing politely. He just rolled his eyes, not bothering to respond.

The doctor cocked his head, flipping a few pages on his clipboard with his latex-covered hand.

"That's odd. Jinsoo, you're not supposed to be awake until tomorrow," Jaehyun pointed out. The boy on the bed sat up quickly.

"What?"

Jaehyun's eyes flickered up from the papers. "We need to run some tests."

"No more tests. Just fix me."

The doctor sighed, placing his things down on the wheeled table.

"My skin is red and flaking again. Get him out of my head, doctor. He's the one ruining this body, not me," Jinsoo growled, raising his arms to show him. The skin was peeling and scabbing over. It was a result of Taeyong's psychosis. Jaehyun has seen first hand how the boy would claw at his skin until there are scores of blood running down his arms.

The doctor shook off that thought and replied, "You know I can't do that. My goal is to get Taeyong well enough so that I can train his brain into thinking you're not controlling him, you're just sharing his mind. So in the meantime, your job is to take care of that body as much as you can. Let me handle Taeyong."

The patient rolled his eyes. "I know exactly why you're keeping him up here." He tapped his head. "It's because you love him, and you can't let go. Have you ever thought that maybe it's a better idea to put the guy out of his misery?"

Jaehyun leaned against the table and clenched his jaw. "I want you two to live in equilibrium. Do not doubt me as a doctor, I know what I'm doing."

Jinsoo said nothing after that, but Jaehyun knew he didn't believe a word. And Jaehyun was okay with that, because the one who really needed to know that Jaehyun could fix this was Taeyong.

"Hey, doc," Jinsoo said after a minute of silence.

He put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the white down pillows, staring up at the ceiling. "If Taeyong dies, where does that leave me? Will this body be mine, or will I die too and this body just be an empty shell?"

Jaehyun squinted at him. "Well, bluntly speaking, I have no idea. It can depend on the circumstances of death, and how stitched together your souls really are. Why do you ask?"

Jinsoo just shrugged and turned over onto his side, facing away from the doctor. "I'll try waking Taeyong, but I don't know if he just doesn't want to wake up, or if there really is something wrong up there."

-

"Taeyong, damn it, what happened? Why didn't you get up? Your pretty boy's here."

"Jinsoo! You're out right now? How? Why can't I take control?"

"What are you saying?"

"I literally can not take control. It's like I'm trapped somehow. It's dark in here, but I'm sharing your thoughts, so I know what's happening. How is this possible? We're both awake in our mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're finally falling apart."

"What? No, I can't. Jaehyun is-"

"Dude, just face it. You're dying. Give me the body and let go."

-

Jinsoo's eyes opened and he spotted Jaehyun seated in the chair across the room, facing the window. The sky outside was heavy with rainclouds and it looked like it could flash flood in a few seconds.

"I spoke to him. He isn't dormant anymore. He's aware of what's happening, but he said that he's trapped in darkness."

Jaehyun turned to him with wide, worried eyes. "We have to run tests. This isn't supposed to happen."

Jinsoo quirked an eyebrow sassily. "Maybe it's a sign that Taeyong's psyche is damaged beyond repair."

Jaehyun's gaze turned into a glare. "Nothing broken can't be fixed, it just depends on how much effort you put in."

"Alright, Bob Ross. Don't say I didn't tell you so."

"Your pop culture references are all out of wack."

"Shut the hell up, they're just fine, thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I made an ao3 Twitter! @GIMSao3


End file.
